Attack on Wata
Attack on Wata is a short movie/fan-fiction and parody of Attack on Titan. Story *Birds are flying over the wall* *Fire and Lord are watching in horror as the wall is broken* Fire: Oh lord.. this is... Wata: RAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH! *Terror spreads through the city as Wata breaks the wall* *Vic and Apj enter the city* Sanrio: The wall is broken. There's no hope to survive here. WE MUST GO! Lord: THE GUARDS ARE COMING! *The guards come to Fire, Lord, and Sanrio* Guard: I'm sorry. Our horses only fit 1 person, and there are only 2 of us. We need one to be left behind. Sanrio: NOO! *Fire and Lord are taken away on a horse* Sanrio: No... *Vic comes and grabs Sanrio* Fire: NOOO! Lord: STOOP! *Vic opens his mouth and eats Sanrio with Fire and Lord watching* Fire: NOOO....! *3 years after* *Fire and Lord are now part of the Anti-Wata Corps* Fire: 3D Godly Gear? What kind of stupid name is this? Jon: Deal with it, it's as strong as Goku's Spirit Bomb. Fire: JON, THIS IS NOT AN ANIME! Jon: I DON'T CARE! IT STILL IS AS STRONG! Fire: FINE THEN! Nom: The hell is going on here? Fire: NOM, GET OUT! Nom: HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE I KILL! Fire: Fine... *Fire gets out of the room* Nom: YOU TOO, JON! Jon: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! Lord: CALM DOWN, LITTLE BABIES! Nom: YOU WANNA DIE, TOO!? *Lord chokes Nom* Lord: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT OR ELSE I'LL DO IT TO YOU!! *Lord gets out sword* Jon: GIVE IT TO HIM HARD! *Fire comes back to the room* Fire: CHIEF SAID THAT IF THIS ARGUMENT CONTINUES ON, YOU ALL ARE GONNA GET FIRED AND HAVE YOUR HEADS CHOPPED OFF! Jon: FINE THEN! Fire: WANT YOUR HEAD CHOPPED? Jon: Fine... *Fire, Jon, Lord, and Nom exit the room* Hypercane: Welcome back. The Watas are here. Get ready for the first battle. Fire: GET READY!? WHY SHOULD WE GET READY WHEN THEY'RE HERE?! THEY CAN GET TO US AND EAT US ANY SECOND! Hypercane: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, SOLDIER!! Lord: No chief, I agree with Fire. Hypercane: So you want to just go fight them without any experi- AAAAH! Fire: I TOLD YOU, CHIEF! Hypercane: RAAAH! *Vic opens his mouth but before he eats Hypercane, he gets knocked out by Nom* Nom: YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A NOOB, YOU NOOB! Hypercane: I'M NOT A NO- *Vic gets up and eats Hypercane* Jon: That stupid chief... *Fire, Lord, Nom, and Jon go to kill some Watas* *Fire manages to get on Wata's shoulder* Wata: RAAAAR! I'M THE BIG THING THAT MAKES ALL THE CITIZENS OUT THERE CRY FOR CHUCK NORRIS AND JOHN CENA TO COME! Fire: SHUT UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU MADE YOUR OWN MINION EAT MY WAIFU! Wata: NAH! *Wata swallows Fire* Fire: DAAAMN! Oh look, IT'S A SHINY BIG THING. Oh wait, IT'S GOT JUSTIN BIEBER'S FACE ON IT! *Dat Big Thing sings the duck song* Fire: I'M GONNA EAT IT LIKE A MAN! *Fire eats the big thing and turns into a Wata* Fire: RAAAR! IMMA WATA NOW! Wata: OH JESUS HELP ME! *Fire kills Wata* Fire: What now? OH LOOK, ANTS! *Fire eats all the Watas and turns normal* Fire: YAY! Jon: THE HELL WAS THAT? Fire: Bring it on, princess. Jon: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PRINCESS, GODDAMMIT! *Jon punches Fire* Fire: *cat voice* That tickles! Wait, tickles fuel my rainbow power! YAAAY! *Fire turns into Nyan Fire and travels into space while leaving a trail of rainbows* Nom: GET BACK HERE, YOU HELLHOUND! Jon: NOM NO, YOU'RE GONNA SUMMON THE DRA- *Some random dragon kills Lord, Jon, and Nom* THE END